warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxleap
Foxleap is a reddish-brown tabby tom with green eyes. History In the Power of Three ''The Sight :He was born to Ferncloud along with his sister Icekit. When he and Icekit are young, Jaykit steps on them by accident. Hollypaw tries to teach him and Icekit to fight, and Foxkit has a lot of fun. Dark River :He gets a cold, and when the fresh-kill pile is low, says that he could have a stale mouse, but Daisy says that he can only have freshly killed prey. Outcast :As of Outcast, he is apprenticed to Squirrelflight. Since Squirrelflight was going away for a while to help the Tribe of Rushing Water, Squirrelflight requested to Firestar that Sorreltail should mentor Foxpaw while she's away. Eclipse :Foxpaw tackles Lionpaw, pretending Lionpaw is a fox. He says he wants to be called "Foxcatcher". :Foxpaw also goes on border patrol while Icepaw goes hunting. Long Shadows :Due to Squirrelflight's injury in the battle, Sandstorm becomes Foxpaw's temporary mentor until Squirrelflight recovers. :With only two apprentices in ThunderClan, Foxpaw and Icepaw spend a lot of time cleaning out old bedding for the elders. At one point, when Foxpaw refuses to fetch bedding for the elders, Jayfeather threatens to tell Daisy that Foxpaw tried to feed Toadkit rabbit droppings, telling him they were a new kind of berry. Foxpaw is genuinely intimidated by this threat, while Icepaw didn't know what Jayfeather was talking about. Sunrise :Foxpaw and Icepaw get closer to becoming warriors. Foxpaw suggest that they rip Sol's pelt off and leave him for the crows. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :In between ''Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice, Foxleap and his sister Icecloud become warriors. :Foxleap gets excited about it raining when he is about to go on a water patrol. Squirrelflight hisses at him, saying the lake won't fill up with one rainstorm, and that he needs to get new moss since he dirtied the one he was going to take. Character Pixels File:Foxpaw.3.png| Apprentice Version File:Foxleap.warrior.png| Warrior Version Family Members Mother: :FerncloudRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Father: :DustpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sisters: :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brothers: :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 18: Living (As of Sunrise) :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest,pg 18: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Niece: :Rosepetal: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Ivypaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Dovepaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nephew: :Toadstep: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Uncle: :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Status Unknown Grandmother: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Aunt: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brackenfur: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Brightheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Thornclaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Molepaw: Deceased, suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Whitewing: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unnamed Tom kit: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unnamed She-kit: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Supporting Character